Nightmare (Kirby's Adventure)
|-|Orb form= |-|True/Wizard Form= Summary A nightmare invaded the peaceful Dreamland, where socialising revolved around what they dreamt about. This was clearly a big threat, so King Dedede sealed the nightmare away in the Star Rod. Kirby saw this as another crime carried out by the king, and undid his efforts, freeing the nightmare again. This led to the final boss of the game. Known simply as Nightmare, this final boss was the first of many eldritch horrors to feature in the Kirby franchise, and despite his few appearances, he remains iconic to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | At least 9-B, likely 6-A . Name: Unknown, but referred to as Nightmare Origin: Kirby’s Adventure (Kirby franchise) Gender: Unknown, likely Male Age: Unknown Classification: A nightmare Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection (Can shoot forth star-shaped projectiles and energy waves), Energy Manipulation (Can control the movement and paths of his projectiles), Dream Manipulation (Was a great threat to the dreams of the Dreamland residents, and is a nightmare), Shapeshifting (Can turn into his wizard form). | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation (Both for attacks and for himself), Teleportation, Dream Manipulation (Was a great threat to the dreams of the Dreamland residents, and is a nightmare). Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher (Fought Kirby the Star Rod as the final boss, which should make him the toughest foe in this adventure. Superior to Mr Shine, Mr Bright and Meta Knight, who were seen as some of Kirby’s most challenging fights beforehand) | At least Wall level (Superior to his Orb Form. Seeming fought King Dedede, who had to seal him away in order to win, implying Dedede could not defeat him in his own right), likely Country (His defeat caused an explosion which left a large crater in the moon, and could harm Kirby, who tanked said explosion). Speed: Relativistic '''(Flew to the moon in a matter of seconds and was able to keep up with the Warp Star. Combatted Kirby as his final enemy). | '''Relativistic (Superior to his Orb form. Kept up with and eventually shoot down the Warp Star). Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall level, likely higher (Can harm Kirby by bashing into him) | At least Wall level, likely Country level. Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Can take many hits from the Star Rod) | At least Wall level, likely higher (Only his core is susceptible to the Star Rod, superior to his Orb form). Stamina: High (Took on Kirby with ease and no sign of tiring in both forms). Range: Unknown, possibly at least tens of metres (His attacks are mainly long-ranged, however the exact limit to this range is never really explored). Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable | His core is susceptible to attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Orb Form: ** Star-shaped projectiles: Shoots star-shaped projectiles, either as a simple shot in front of him, three of them spread out, two that split out then travel forwards, four that split out then travel forward or four that split out, then close back in as they travel forwards. ** Energy wave: Can shoot out an energy wave in front of him. ** Dash attack: Dashes forwards to hit foes in his path. * True/Wizard Form: ** Large star-shaped projectiles: Shoots out large star-shaped projectiles, which can double as danmaku, and are capable of exploding. He used these to shoot down the Warp Star. ** Teleportation: Nightmare can teleport at a rapid rate around the arena, to confuse foes of his whereabouts. ** Star Shot projectiles: Can shoot Star Shot like projectiles from his hand. However, to do this he must reveal his core. ** Star Shot spread: Opens up his cape, and shoots forth five Star Shot-like projectiles spread out, but by doing so reveals his core. ** Star-ring projectiles: Can shoot forth many star-rings from his finger, but at the cost of exposing his core. ** Upside down: '''Nightmare flies up, then down to the ground upside down, now with his core exposed. He seems to do this just to taunt his opponent. ** '''Dash: Nightmare swoops down as dashes along the ground to bash into opponents. Key: Orb form | True/Wizard form Category:VS Profiles Category:Kirby VS Profiles